Fiesta de Disfraces
by Sekhmet Malfoy
Summary: UA universo alterno, en la época de los Merodeadores , slash Severus/Sirius


_**Titulo: **__Fiesta de Disfraces_

_**Autor:**__ Sekhmet Malfoy_

_**Categoría:**__ PG_

_**Pareja:**__Severus Snape/Sirius Black_

_**Advertencias:**__ UA (universo alterno, en la época de los Merodeadores), slash ligero, mención de het, posibles y probables ideas sin cabeza ni pies, y personajes fuera de carácter jijijijijiji... _

_**Disclaimer:**__Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen en su totalidad a J. K. Rowling aunque ya quisiera que lo fueran UU... _

_**Dedicatoria: **__A todas (y todos) los que aun me recuerdan y leen mis locuras, por este 14 de Febrero, escribo esto no solo para recordar que aun vivo, pero por que esta historia andaba rondándome desde hace tiempo, aun que no he podido escribir a mi bebé Guardián, aun no pierdo las esperanzas de que me llega la inspiración para él. Y las dejo con una de mis parejas favoritas._

_**Fiesta de Disfraces**_

_**Gran Comedor, Mesa de Slytherin, 14 de Febrero, 8:30 AM **_

San Valentín, otra vez, una fecha amada por casi todas mujeres y odiada por casi todos los hombres, en especial él. Sobre todo tomando en cuenta que no tenía pareja y sus posibilidades de conseguir una eran prácticamente nulas. Puesto que el chico, si chico, que le gustaba jamás se fijaría en él. Gruño casi inaudiblemente, ocasionando una ceja levantada de su mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy, la cual no noto.

Para él sólo era una fecha en que los comerciantes hacían negocios, comercializaban sus productos, ganaban más dinero y dejaban a los clientes sin el suyo. Pero que más se podía esperar de esos retrasados mentales avariciosos.

Suspiró tratando de concentrarse en el libro de pociones delante de él (¿adivinen quién es?) y esperando que con ello, los lazos rojos, corazones flotantes cruzados con flechas, los Querubines diabólicos (que en su opinión necesitaban un bien puesto cruciatus), las flores repartidas por aquí y por allá, en fin todo el universo rojo y rosa en que se encontró sumergido esa mañana desapareciera. Y orando que el Director del Colegio no saliera con una nueva y repugnante cosa que los obligaría a compartir con sus compañeros. Miro mal al anciano al cual no parecían importarle nada las miradas asesinas que recibía de alguna parte del estudiantado, él en particular, y seguía comiendo su desayuno olvidado del mundo.

Una nueva y hórrida idea seguramente estaba formándose en su trastornada mente, lo sabía instintivamente de sólo mirar los centelleantes ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore, director de la afamada Escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, cuando se le ocurrió dejar de mirar su libro por un segundo y sus manos temblaron sosteniendo su libro. Algo apestaba en el comedor, y no era el pulgoso de Black.

Cerró los ojos sabiendo lo que seguía cuando el director requirió silencio y se levantó...

Su más temida pesadilla...

**- Queridos alumnos, sé que todos ustedes – **sonaron algunos gemidos lastimeros a lo largo del comedor en desacuerdo y si el anciano los oyó, se hizo el desentendido** – han estado esperando por esto, es por eso que, como se les informo el pasado fin de semana en Hogsmeade, se les pidió que adquirieran sus disfraces o antifaces.**

** Este año a diferencia de los anteriores se celebrara un baile de disfraces para conmemorar el día de San Valentín –** ahora se escucharon ruidos satisfechos de las féminas junto con sus aplausos, y algunos de los varones, mientras que comenzaban a esparcirse los murmullos entusiasmados. Severus por su parte y reuniendo toda la dignidad que pudo, sólo apretó sus labios en una delgada línea de disgusto, junto con las pobres tapas de su libro.

** El baile se regirá por las dos siguientes reglas: 1) No es necesario invitar a nadie – **algunos chicos suspiraron audiblemente muuuuuuuy aliviados a esto, los ojos negros de Severus se aclararon un poco a eso, por lo menos no tendría que pedirle a nadie acompañarlo y eso reduciría las oportunidades de rechazo a cero, teniendo en cuenta que no era popularcomo los Merodeadores de Gryffindor** –, aunque pueden hacerlo si gustan. 2) Las mascaras se mantendrán en su lugar todo el tiempo, para evitar que ocurra de otra manera uno de los profesores estará en la puerta del comedor y lanzara un hechizo de confidencialidad sobre sus trajes, así que no podrán revelar sus identidades hasta el final de la fiesta, momento en el cual sonara un gong para indicar que pueden descubrir sus rostros.**

** Esto se hará con el fin de que todos se relacionen entre si, sin importar, nombre o casa. No habrá clases hoy – **ahora los murmullos entusiasmados fueron compartidos por todos, al igual que algunos silbidos por parte de un cuarteto de gryffindors** –, para que puedan arreglarse para la fiesta y no se distraigan en sus clases. Eso es todo, pueden continuar desayunando y no olviden que el baile comienza a las 7.**

En cuanto el director se sentó nuevamente en su silla, a la mesa de los profesores no pudo evitarlo más y se escabulló mascullando maldiciones contra el senil director mientras todos seguían hablando sobre la siguiente fiesta, solo dos pares de ojos lo notaron, ambos azules, unos cielo y otros media noche.

_**Gran Comedor, Mesa de Gryffindor, 14 de Febrero, minutos despues de las 8:30 AM **_

Esta era su oportunidad, decidió Sirius sonriendo mientras miraba la salida del slytherin pelinegro, a diferencia de lo que todos pensaban y solo Remus sabía, él no odiaba al chico amante de las pociones, de hecho todo lo contrario, y toooooooooodas esas bromas solo se habían significado para llamar su atención y vaya que lo hizo, aunque no de la mejor manera posible, parecía que la única forma de lograr que el Severus enfocara su atención y/o pusiera sus manos en él, era cuando trataba de asesinarlo después de haberlo puesto en ridículo.

Pero eso tenia que cambiar, después de todo lo había decidido en año nuevo, cuando siguió el consejo de la novia de su casi hermano, Lily Evans, de hacer una lista de 10 propósitos de año nuevo, aun la llevaba consigo todo el tiempo, aunque Remus le había dicho que ya estaba fallando en ellos, ya casi tenia todos tachados:

_**Portarme bien y no meterme en problemas**_Fallado totalmente en cuanto James y él pusieran un pie nuevamente en el colegio después de las vacaciones invernales que le había ganado una detención con Filch, justamente lanzando una maldición en Severus cuando le había sonreído con desprecio, pero ¿quién podía reñirlo de eso, cuando lo único que había hecho para ganarse semejante sonrisa era alcanzarle un libro que se le cayó? Haber si volvía a hacer una buena acción.

_**Estudiar más para las clases de pociones. **_Oh, eso había sido peor, cuando Severus había sonreído con superioridad al mirar su poción, la que necesitaba ser verde musgo y por alguna razón había terminado azul, aun no sabía la razón de ello. Aunque sospechaba que Bellatrix tenia algo que ver, ya que se sentaba detrás de él cuando paso.

Se seguían con:_** No tomar los caramelos que ofrece el director (porque estoy seguro que los empapa con alguna poción, nadie puede estar tan feliz siempre)**_[tachado porque no había podido resistirse a los caramelos gratis,_**No besar con cuanta admiradora se ponga enfrente (¿Cuándo voy a conseguir que Sevvy se fije en mi si sólo me ve con tías?)**_[tachado en cuando Lucy Lynch lo besara delante de todo el colegio diciendo que lo había extrañado, él ni siguiera la conocía antes de entonces,_**No hacer maldades a la Sra. Norris**_[tachado infinidad de veces cuando salían a merodear por la noche y sin razón especifica,_**No rodar los ojos cuando Lily, ayudada por Remus nos obligan a estudiar en la biblioteca (Sólo por el buen Prongs)**_[aun no estaba tachado y le estaba tomando toda su fuerza de voluntad, además James también lo hacia o trataba,_**Seré bueno con Peter aunque ya me esta cansando con toda la zalamería (aun no se como Moony lo aguanta, es un Ángel estoy seguro de eso, seguro guarda sus alas junto con los colmillos y piel de lobo) **_[tachado por arrojar a Wormtail a través de la sala común cuando los empezó a alabar (James, Remus y él) sobre una travesura en su amado muercielagito, eso no había sido planeado porque estaba tratando de hacer meritos para conquistarlo, no lo contrario,_**No mandaré a nadie a la enfermería de nuevo**_[tachado cuando Malfoy se vio forzado en la enfermería después de una desastrosa clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, no había podido resistirse cuando el rubio insípido había tocado a su Snivy para ayudarlo a levantarse, no tenia porque haber retenido su mano más de lo necesario. Aunque lo negó aludiendo a que Remus se había movido de donde había dirigido su tiro,_**No haré travesuras a los slytherins (si sólo por ganarme puntos con Sev) **_[tachado cuando James insistió en llenar sus uniformes de Quidditch con polvo pica-pica que encontró un día en Londres Muggle, sólo porque quería probarlo y enfrentémoslo: travesuras y slytherins, no pudo resistirse.

Pero el último y más importante: _**Lograr que Severus Alexander Snape salga conmigo (y si Moony, me sé su nombre completo)**_Ese aun estaba completamente libre de mancha, y pensaba conservarlo así, porque como que se llamaba Sirius Orión Black, que Severus sería su novio antes de que el curso terminara.

Y aquí estaba, su oportunidad perfecta, Sev ni siquiera tenía que saber que era él en la fiesta, el problema sería encontrarlo entre todos los otros estudiantes, pero para eso estaba el buen amigo Moony y su nariz. Se volvió a verlo con una mirada calculadora y el pobre Remus no pudo evitar temblar. Oh, esa mirada no presagiaba bien para él.

_**Sala Común de Slytherin, 14 de Febrero, Varias horas antes del Baile **_

**- Vamos Severus, no seas tan anti-social – **gruñido por parte del pelinegro **–. Solo es un baile y nadie sabrá que eres tu. Además es obligatorio – **Lucius sermoneo a su amigo, había estado buscando a Severus toda la mañana para convencerlo de que era mejor asistir por las buenas, pero ya se estaba cansando, apenas lo había encontrado en el laboratorio de su Jefe de Casa y lo había arrastrado a la sala común, después de haberlo buscado por todo el colegio durante horas.

**- No es obligatorio asistir – **refunfuño Severus, había estado preparando pociones importantes toda la mañana (escondiéndose del rubio más bien).

**- Claro que si, sabes que el viejo loco jamás deja escapar la oportunidad de importunar a los estudiantes.**

Sev suspiró resignado a su suerte, probablemente Lucius tenía razón con respecto a eso. Pero no quería decir que iba a ceder tan fácilmente.

**- No tengo disfraz – **volvió a hablar dando brazadas de ahogado, ya sabiendo que no tenía escapatoria.

**- Ese no es problema, sabía que ocurriría esto y te compre un traje, y mira incluso es negro – **sonrió con sarcasmo y ofreció su mano mostrando unas ropas negras. Su amigo solo gimió de nuevo cuando acepto la ropa.

_**Sala Común de Gryffindor, 14 de Febrero, 15 minutos antes del Baile**_

**- Estas demente Siri – **murmuro Remus Lupin, mientras negaba repetidamente con su cabezaobservando a su amigo arreglarse, él ya había terminado de vestirse** –, ni siquiera sabes como vas a acercarte a él.**

**- Ya lo decidiré conforme avance, lo principal es identificarlo y tu vas a ayudarme – **lo miro fijamente, retándolo a negarse y atando su capa castaña sobre una túnica verde bosque. El licántropo suspiro resignadamente asintiendo, cuando a Sirius Black se le ocurría algo así era mejor tratar de ayudarlo en lugar de rechazarlo, rechazarlo sólo traería dolor y humillación.

Padfoot solo le sonrió brillantemente y no dijo nada más porque justo en ese momento James aparecía del baño tratando de acomodar, inútilmente, su cabello.

**- ¿Todos listos? – **los otros dos asintieron afirmativamente al chico de lentes, el cual miro alrededor por un momento** – ¿Dónde esta Peter?**

**- Se fue a buscar a su puff para el baile, agradecidamente – respondió Sirius, murmurando la ultima parte, aunque Remus lo oyó y lo miró mal.**

**- Bueno, ya que están listos bajemos a esperara Lily – **James tomo la primacía y se precipito a la sala común y al pie de las escaleras de las chicas a esperar a su novia, ya todos habían salido y sólo quedaban ellos.

Sólo pasaron un par de minutos cuando una hermosa pelirroja se presento, su figura enfundada en un hermoso disfraz de Hada, con sus alas de mariposa mágicamente adheridas a su espalda y su vestido formado de velos traslucidos moviéndose como si un viento mágico soplara en la habitación, dejo a James sin aliento y completamente embobado. Ella también lo detallo, su traje el de un guerrero recién salido de las cruzadas, embutido en una armadura impresionante con el escudo Potter en la capa, según él había sido de algún antepasado y su padre le permitió pedirlo prestado. Ambos se perdieron en su pequeño mundo de amor y no se dieron cuenta que los otros chicos ya se habían marchado...

_**Gran Comedor, 14 de Febrero, 7:00 PM **_

Severus Snape odiaba este día, todo mundo recibía montones de regalos de sus seres amados, chocolates, poemas, ropa, joyería, y muchas cosas que él no quería ni saber, los demás tenían personas que se preocupaban de ellos, pero él no a menos que fueran de Luce o el director, lo más cercano que tenía a una familia era Lucius, y desgraciadamente (de su punto de vista) él también era la única familia del rubio, ya él que se había convertido en su hermano molesto.

Habían sido amigos desde pequeños, gracias a sus respectivos padres, pero esa amistad compartida también los llevo a una muerte compartida durante una salida juntos hace unos años mientras sus hijos estaban en el colegio, ahora sólo se tenían a ellos y al director que fungía como su tutor hasta su mayoría de edad (lo que los había salvado de las pirañas oportunistas del Ministerio), eso no duraría mucho, nadie más lo sabía, y esa era una de las razones por las que odiaba este tipo de fechas, donde todo y todos le recordaban lo que ya no tenía. A diferencia de su hermano, quien prefería animarse haciendo de las suyas, él era mas solitario, para él su familia era todo, eso no quería decir no tenia un corazón, solo que no lo llevaba en la mano como algún hufflepuff pidiendo que se lo destrozaran.

Había aprendido su lección por las malas con los merodeadores, sin embargo eso no evitaba que doliera cada vez que estos, en especial el chico del que estaba enamorado, le jugaran bromas pero se armaba de valor y reunía toda la dignidad que podía y les plantaba cara. Lo cual solo los provocaba más. Ya estaba resignándose a su suerte, o por lo menos lo planeaba hasta la semana pasada, cuando su hermano (y confesor, el único que sabía que el hombre que amaba era de ninguna otra manera que Sirius Black, la peor pesadilla de los slytherins junto con Potter) le había comentado que Black tenía cara de querer asesinarlo cuando los veía juntos, por supuesto que no le creyó, eso era hasta esa fatídica lección de Defensa donde le ojiazul mando a su hermano a la enfermería por ayudarlo a levantarse, claro, tenia que dejar sus esperanzas en cuanto se recordara que el tipo era hétero y muy popular, por lo que nunca se fijaría en él.

Y ahora aquí estaba, esperando porque la puerta del comedor abriera y la tortura empezará, sabía que podría reconocer a Sirius donde fuera y como fuera, así que ya estaba esperando verlo entrar con al gran salón con alguna estúpida chica que seguramente estaría babeando por él mientras caminaban, bailaban, comían, o… no quería pensarlo pero lo hizo, se besaban… de solo imaginarlo algo se revolvía en su estomago, pero lo achaco a la ansiedad de que todo esto se terminara y pudiera volver a su queridas pociones en sus amados calabozos, ya que eso no era posible se aceró y camino dentro del lugar en cuanto las puertas abrieran y pudiera pasar, Lucius ya había desaparecido por ahí con Narcissa, disfrazado de Dragón (estaba obsesionado con las criaturas, Sev tenia lastima de sus desentiendes, podría llamarlos Bola de Fuego, Vipertoht o algo peor, el pobre no tenia gusto con los nombres, su pobre búho se llamaba Serapion, Sev sospechaba que el nombre debía ser originalmente Seraphine, pero que Luce había oído el nombre y no lo recordaba bien).

Finalmente entro, se apresuro a perderse entre los asistentes al baile y se dirigió directamente a una de las mesas más apartadas y solitarias, investigando el lugar por su amor imposible, e ignorando a todos los demás, junto con los estúpidos adornos rosas.

_**Gran Comedor, 14 de Febrero, 7:30 PM **_

No había sido difícil para Remus descubrir al Slytherin y señalárselo a Sirius e inmediatamente después perderse antes de que al animago se le ocurriera alguno otra cosa en lo que podría ayudarle, pero al moreno no le importo, ya tenia a su presa identificada y era lo único que necesitaba. Pero aun así decidió esperar para no parecer desesperado, o seria demasiado sospechoso.

Adoraba este día, los regalos que recibía de sus amigos y algunas admiradoras (y admiradores también), pero si todo salía como lo tenía planeado, emmm, realmente no lo tenía planeado pero iba a asegurarse que todo salía bien, sería el mejor San Valentín que celebraría. Incluso se había portado bien, toda la semana, … las trastadas a la Sra. Norris no contaban.

Utilizando de pretexto el baile y la necesidad de secreto en él, se acerco al chico, ya había esperado mucho desde que Dumbledore abriera el baile y ahora estaba impaciente. Realmente sin la ayuda de Rem no lo hubiera descubierto, al igual que él, llevaba una máscara, solo que la suya cubría mas de la mitad de la cara y si recordaba lo que Moony dijo, estaba disfrazado como el Fantasma de la Opera. El traje negro, la máscara blanca y un sombrero que cubría su pelo, rodeado por las sombras del salón, ni siquiera él que conocía su rostro como la palma de su mano (observo sus manos, ¡hey esa peca no estaba ahí antes!), pero pronto devolvió su atención a la materia, o mejor dicho al motivo de la materia. Se acerco al otro moreno y extendió su mano.

**- ¿Quieres bailar?** – el susto pudo apreciarse a través de los ojos negros del otro chico.

Severus vio la mano extendida el chico frente a él, y la siguió para poder ver a su interlocutor a la cara y decirle que se perdiera o fuera a molestar a algún gryffindor descerebrado y lo dejara en paz, pero en cuanto miro sus ojos a través del antifaz que cubría su cara se olvido de respirar, allí tendiéndole la mano estaba el hombre con los ojos azules que le hacían tener los sueños más húmedos que podía recordar. Sirius Black vestido como todo un guerrero élfico salido de los libros de texto de historia (antes de que Binns tomara la materia claro esta y que él había leído por curiosidad el viejo plan de estudios), si recordara correctamente de Mirkwood o el Bosque Negro, pantalones de piel castaños, con las botas casi a la rodillas una túnica verde bosque con una capa de viaje castaña, las orejas terminadas en punta y un antifaz verde oscuro cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azul media noche.

Si estaba aquí para burlarse de él, lo dudaba, porque estaba seguro que nadie lo reconocería ya que su cara no se veía bajo la máscara, volvió en si cuando Sirius le pregunto que si se encontraba bien, y recordó como respirar.

**- Estoy bien – **respondió, recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa que amenazó dejarlo sin aliento de nuevo.

**- Entonces, ¿quieres bailar? –** el elfo pregunto de nuevo tratando que la sonrisa no se le borrara, rogando interiormente que le diera un si, y no lo dejara con la mano extendida.

Severus se decidió, convencido de que el otro no sabía quien era y dispuesto a disfrutar quizás por única vez de estar entre los fuertes brazos de su amado, y tomo la mano.

Sirius por otro lado estaba tratando de impedirse dar saltitos o comenzar un baile de victoria, arrastro a su próximo novio (ya que daba por hecho que si no lo era en ese momento, en cuanto terminara la fiesta lo seria) a la pista de baile justo cuando empezaba una pieza romántica y no dudo ni un segundo en tomar la cintura del chico para acercarlo a él, maravillándose de lo bien que encajaba su figura ligeramente más pequeña que la suya contra su cuerpo.

Ambos se perdieron en el movimiento de sus cuerpos balanceándose juntos, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza de Sev, en el hombro de Siri, los brazos el mas alto alrededor de la cintura más pequeña y los del otro en su cuello.

Bailaron por gran parte de la noche, olvidados de todo lo demás, excepto de ellos, incluso platicaron un poco para empezar a conocerse, dándose cuenta de que tenían más en común de lo que creían y flotando en sus propia nube numero 9.

Por el salón Remus abría y cerraba la boca, incapaz de creer que Sirius realmente estuviera haciendo lo que hacía, Dumbledore los miraba con sus ojos centelleantes y Lucius no sabía que pensar, pero si que había reconocido a Black y estaba pensando en la mejor forma de decir 'te lo dije' a su hermano mientras bailaba con su novia. James y Lily andaban perdidos por ahí en su propio mundo.

Antes de que la fiesta terminara Sirius terminó por arrastrar al slytherin afuera, necesitaba un poco de privacidad para lo que seguía.

**- Sabes, me divertí mucho, hacía mucho que no pasaba – **le comento sonriendo el ojiazul al ojinegro.

**- Yo también, por lo regular eso no pasa.**

**- Se quien eres, ¿sabes? – **eso dejo frío a Severus** – Y se que tu sabes quien soy.**

**- Yo…**

**- No lo niegues, vi que me reconociste cuando te invite a bailar.**

**- Y aun así continuaste, ¿qué clase de broma estas planeando Black?**

**- Aunque te cueste creerlo, ninguna. Solo quería una oportunidad de conocerte y lo hice, tu también lo hiciste, podrías haberme rechazado desde el principio Severus – **y lo miro a los ojos cuando dijo su nombre.

Snape no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo, su corazón se acelero y como un rayo paso la imagen de su hermano burlándose de él y diciéndolo 'te lo dije', Luce no le dejaría vivirlo abajo y entonces gimió. Padfoot solo pudo levantar una ceja tratando de imitar al otro moreno, lo que le gano un resoplido de burla.

**- Lucius – **respondió Severus a su pregunta no realizada, y Sirius volvió a realizar el gesto pero ahora significando 'Y a mi me importa ¿por qué?'** –. Lleva semanas diciéndome que esto pasaría y yo no le creí – **termino con un encogimiento de hombros.

El ojiazul lo miro detenidamente ponderando la declaración, provocándole incomodidad, pero no se permitió mostrarla.

**- ¿Cuál es tu relación con Malfoy? – **pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

**- Es mi mejor amigo – **Severus volvió a encogerse de hombros, algo que no hacía comúnmente, notando como Sirius se relajo un imperceptiblemente, dándole nuevas esperanzas, quizás este San Valentín no seria una perdida de tiempo **–. ¿Ahora que? – **pregunto Sev, acercándose ligeramente.

**- Ahora, decidimos si continuamos conociéndonos, lo que conozco ahora me agrada. Te he observado desde lejos y no puedo evitar pensar que me he perdido de mucho todos estos años – **contestó Sirius acercándose también.

**- ¿Si?**

**- Si... – **para entonces ya estaban muy cerca** – ¿Has escuchado que lo opuestos se atraen?**

**- Aja.**

**- ¿Puedes pensar en alguien más opuesto a ti que yo?**

**- No…**

Y Sirius ya no le permitió continuar, reuniendo todo su valor gryffindor cerro la distancia entre ellos y lo beso. Recordando enmarcar su pequeño papel donde había apuntado sus propósitos de año nuevo.

**Varios mese después del 14 de Febrero**

**- ****¡Hey, Sirius! – **James convocó cuando vio a su amigo en un corredor **– Allí estas, te he… – **detuvo como sise le arrojaran una balde de agua fría, mientras miraba a su mejor amigo. O por lo menos creía que era su amigo, porque Sirius jamás podría estar de pie serenamente con Snape ¿cierto?

**- Estaba un poco ocupado – **Sirius sonrió frotando la parte de atrás de su cabeza** –. ¿Necesitabas algo? –** pregunto ignorando la mirada descreída de su mejor amigo y hermano.

**- Yo…**

**- ¿La serpiente te comió la lengua potter? – **pregunto Snape, reclinando su peso en el lado del animago.

**- Sev – **lo reprendió Sirius dándole un codazo en las costillas que el otro ignoró, y James no podía más que mirar del uno al otro** –.** **Mmm, yo creo que una re-introducción podría ser una idea buena. Severus, éste es James, mi mejor amigo. James, éste es Severus, mi novio.**

**- ¿Tu que? – **James pregunto descarriado y luchando por no caerse de la impresión.

**- Novio – **Sirius repitió – hemos **estado juntos durante algún tiempo – **termino encogiéndose de hombros, total Moony ya lo sabía, al igual que Lucius su cuñado, que ahora que recordaba no dejaba de incordiar a Sev con su nueva frase preferida 'te lo dije'.

De pronto se oyó un sordo **'thut'** y miraron al suelo.

**- Eso fue bien – **Severusdijo un momento después ponderando si patear al joven caído para tratar de despertarlo **–,** **aunque menos ruidoso de lo que había esperado, tengo que admitir eso era extrañamente satisfactor." **

**- Sólo tu – **Sirius se rió entre dientes, sujetando su mano, entonces, empezó a tirar del su novio hacia los pasillos más transitados del castillo a pesar de sus protestas e ignorando a su mejor amigo inconciente justo allí preguntándose a quien más podrían asustar así, realmente era divertido.

Quizá debían haber llevado a James a la enfermería, pero no era su culpa que su amigo era impresionable y quizá nunca conseguiría de nuevo una oportunidad de nuevo de dejarlo sin palabras, probablemente cuando se despertara lo hechizara, pero de momento estaba feliz, mientras jalaba de su novio hacía el comedor, quizá encontraría una nueva victima. Severus solo se resigno a su suerte y le permitió guiarlo, ya ajustaría cuentas más tarde con él.

Snape por el momento, agradecía que el director había programado ese baile de disfraces hace meses, aunque sonaba raro tenía la lista de propósitos de Sirius enmarcada y guardada en su baúl lejos de las manos de Lucius para rememorar la ocasión, pero sin el baile tal vez también habrían tenido que tachar ese último deseo antes de realizarlo. Y aunque no lo sabía aun, James también tendría que agradecerle a su novia por su desmayo, ella le había presentado los propósitos de año nuevo a su novio, y vaya que funcionaron, quizá la próxima navidad él haría la suya y tendría otro gran día de San Valentín para recordar.

**Fin**

**Mmmm…. Reviews, tomatazos, bombazos y demás ya saben donde, si les gusto estaré feliz de aceptarlos, si no les gusto, mmmm… pues me esconderé por algún tiempo… ññU**


End file.
